SURPRISE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [3SHOOT] - [Shintarou x Readers] / Hidup itu penuh kejutan bukan? Itupun berlaku untuk kehidupanmu. Lantas kejutan apa yang kau dapatkan? /Mind to RnR?/ CHAPTER 3 UPDATE-COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : Midorima Shintarou x Readers/You**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hidup itu penuh kejutan bukan? Itupun berlaku untuk kehidupanmu. Lantas kejutan apa yang kau dapatkan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SURPRISE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter 1 ~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shintarou-_kun_ …" Teriakmu memanggil lelaki tampan berambut hijau yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan belakang rumah. Ia hanya bermain seorang diri disana. Peluh mulai mengalir membasahi dahi dan leher jenjangnya. Sekilas manik _emerald_ miliknya menatap kearahmu, namun kemudian kembali fokus pada permainan basket yang ia lakukan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaanmu.

Senyum di wajahmu seketika lenyap mendapatkan sikap dingin dari lelaki itu. Berusaha keras menguatkan diri, mencoba tetap terlihat ceria di hadapannya ataupun semua orang meskipun keadaan hatimu tak mencerminkan hal yang demikian. Langkahmu kian mendekat padanya. Mengembalikan senyum manis yang sempat menghilang seraya berceloteh riang: "Ayo kita makan siang dulu! Aku sudah selesai menyiapkannya. Aku telah memasak makanan kesukaanmu lho. Kau pasti akan suka. Aku jamin rasanya enak. Karena kemampuan memasakku telah berkembang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Tak ada tanggapan. Lelaki berkacamata itu hanya asyik memainkan benda bundar berwarna oranye di tangannya. Men_dribble_ kemudian men_shot_nya ke dalam keranjang. Gerakan yang sangat sempurna dan indah. Gaya permainan seorang _**Midorima Shintarou**_ memang tak pernah diragukan lagi. Kemampuan anggota generasi keajaiban sungguh mengagumkan bukan? Dan semua orang telah mengakuinya—termasuk dirimu.

"Shintarou-_kun_ …" Kau kembali memanggilnya. Berharap perhatiannya akan teralihkan. Berharap ia akan memberikan suatu tanggapan walau hanya berupa gumaman tak jelas yang seringkali kau dapatkan. Namun kali ini ia seratus kali lebih dingin dari biasanya, membuatmu menghela nafas berat karena rasa sakit dan kecewa yang menyergap.

**DUKK**

**DUKK**

**DUKK**

Bunyi pantulan bola basket terdengar nyaring di tengah keheningan. Kau tak lagi mengeluarkan suara, dan iapun masih bertahan dalam diam. Baginya bola basket jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dirimu. Mengabaikan adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan. Dan diabaikan adalah hal yang selalu kau dapatkan. Sakit hati? Tentu saja. Siapapun akan merasa sakit hati jika diabaikan oleh seseorang yang sangat kita cintai. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah tunangan kita sendiri.

Sebulan yang lalu kalian memutuskan untuk bertunangan setelah lama menjalin hubungan. Dan lagi Shintarou telah bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya, sedangkan kau membuka usaha butik demi menyalurkan kegemaranmu dalam mendesain berbagai model pakaian. Mungkin jika tak ada halangan, dua bulan lagi pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja pada awalnya. Namun entah mengapa, seminggu ini sikap Shintarou berubah seratus tiga puluh enam derajat menjadi lebih dingin dan acuh terhadapmu. Membingungkan, menyebalkan, dan menyakitkan. Kau selalu mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja pekerjaan di kantor akhir-akhir ini sangat berat hingga beban pikirannya bertambah yang berdampak pada perubahan sikapnya itu. Untuk sementara kau tak akan mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan menimbulkan permasalahan ataupun memicu pertengkaran. Bersabar adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Shintarou-_kun _…" Kau melangkah mendekatinya, masih tak melepaskan senyuman di wajahmu. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu sebelum semuanya menjadi dingin. Ayo!" Tanganmu bergerak untuk menyentuh lengan kekarnya, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat mengejutkan.

**PLAKK**

Shintarou menepis tanganmu dengan kasar seakan sentuhanmu akan membuat sesuatu yang buruk bagi tubuhnya. Ia menatapmu dingin, "Aku akan keluar bersama temanku." Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Mematung di tempatmu berdiri karena terkejut akan sikapnya yang diluar dugaan itu.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Tanpa sadar air matamu menetes membasahi pipi. Sakit yang kini kau rasakan tak tertahankan lagi. Menangis tersedu sembari mencengkram dadamu yang terasa sesak seraya berkata lirih: "Mengapa kau berubah, Shintarou-_kun_? Apa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Berjalan-jalan seorang diri memang tak menyenangkan. Seharusnya Satsuki menemanimu, namun gadis itu tak bisa datang karena ada suatu urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan. Padahal saat ini kau sangat membutuhkan seorang teman untuk mencurahkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatimu. Dan biasanya Satsuki lah yang menjadi tempat curhatanmu, karena selain kalian telah saling mengenal lama, iapun merupakan teman terdekatmu. Bahkan ia adalah orang yang telah berjasa atas hubunganmu dengan Shintarou. Ialah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan lelaki itu padamu, membantu hubungan kalian lebih dekat hingga akhirnya kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih.<p>

Sejenak kau menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah kafe yang menjadi tempat paling bersejarah bagimu. Karena disanalah Shintarou menyatakan perasaannya dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa dikomando, kau melangkahkan kakimu memasuki kafe tersebut. Mencoba mengenang momen manis yang terjadi saat itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Seorang pelayan menghampirimu yang baru saja datang, mengambil tempat duduk di pojong ruangan.

"Saya pesan segelas _hot coffee latte_." Ujarmu menyebutkan pesanan.

"Adakah pesanan yang lain?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Sementara cukup itu saja." Kau tersenyum sementara Si Pelayan telah berlalu untuk membuatkan pesananmu.

Kedua manikmu menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan senyum manis yang mengembang. Rasanya baru kemarin, Shintarou memintamu menjadi kekasihnya di tempat ini. Disaksikan beberapa orang yang langsung bertepuk tangan secara meriah dan mengucapkan kata selamat setelah menyaksikan adegan romantis kalian layaknya drama di televisi.

Siapapun tak akan menyangka, lelaki sekaku dan sedingin Shintarou bisa berlaku hal semanis itu. Membuatmu merona dan berbunga-bunga mendengar ucapan manis yang dilontarkannya. Dan tentu saja terdapat campur tangan Satsuki di dalamnya. Jadi pantas jika ia dikatakan sangat berjasa atas hubungan kalian.

Matamu sedikit menyipit. Mencoba memperjelas pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh penglihatanmu. Dimana dua orang yang sangat kau kenali tengah asyik berbicara, saling menggenggam tangan, bahkan kini Si Lelaki tanpa sungkan memeluk gadis di hadapannya. Terlihat begitu mesra dan bahagia sepertinya.

Tanpa sadar kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu kemudian menggebrak meja begitu keras, membuat perhatian semua orang disana tertuju ke arahmu. Termasuk dua orang itu yang menatapmu penuh keterkejutan dan tak percaya seolah seorang maling yang tertangkap basah telah melakukan kejahatan.

Perasaanmu kacau. Marah, kecewa, dan sedih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kau melangkah pasti dan terburu-buru, mendekat ke meja mereka dengan emosi yang sebisa mungkin dikendalikan.

"Oh, jadi ini urusan pentingmu itu Satsuki?" Ujarmu sarkasme, tersenyum sinis padanya. "Jadi sebenarnya urusan apa yang kau miliki dengan tunanganku?" Nada suaramu kian dingin dan berbahaya. Tak ada lagi sikap ramah ataupun manis yang biasa kau tunjukkan.

Satsuki terdiam. Kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kaupun bisa membantunya bicara, Shintarou. Sepertinya Satsuki kehilangan kata hingga tak bisa bersuara." Kau melipat tangan di depan dada, menatap tajam pada dua sosok manusia di hadapanmu. Hilang sudah panggilan yang biasa kau berikan pada mereka. Tak ada _suffiks kun_ atau _chan_ di belakang nama mereka.

Hening.

Keadaan dan suasana di tempat ini berubah dingin. Semua orang seakan enggan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas karena ketegangan yang tengah terjadi diantara kalian.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan di belakangku. Kalian mencoba menusukku dari belakang rupanya. Keh, lucu sekali! Seharusnya aku bisa menduga semua ini lebih cepat. Pada akhirnya aku telah mengetahui alasan perubahan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau…" Sejenak menghentikan ucapanmu. Menghembuskan nafas membuat dadamu sesak karena rasa sakit hati yang mencengkram hatimu begitu kuat.

Kau menurunkan kedua tanganmu, dibiarkan menggantung di sisi kanan dan kirimu. Terkepal erat, menggertakkan gigi, seraya melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat terhenti: "Berselingkuh di belakangku, Shintarou."

Satsuki nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Ia hendak berbicara namun Shintarou menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya lembut, membuat amarah dan sakit hatimu kian menganga lebar. Bahkan lelaki itu secara terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tepat di depan matamu tanpa mencoba memberikan penjelasan ataupun pembelaan.

Jika demikian, berarti semua yang ada di dalam pikiranmu adalah kenyataan.

Shintarou telah berselingkuh dengan Satsuki.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini kau meneteskan air mata dengan penyebab yang sama. Pertahanan yang selama ini kau buat hancur begitu saja. Kini kau menangis di hadapan mereka, menunjukkan sisi lemah yang biasa kau sembunyikan dari semua orang.

"[name]-_chan_ …" Satsuki berujar lirih. Menatapmu nanar penuh penyesalan dan permintaan maaf, membuat hatimu kian terluka.

"Pulanglah, [name]! Kau telah membuat kegaduhan disini." Suara dingin Shintarou terdengar. Ia sama sekali tak menatap ke arahmu, hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela dimana kendaraan berlalu lalang diluar sana. "Kita bicara di rumah nanti." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Keh! Hahaha …" Kau tertawa di tengah isak tangis, membuat semua orang merasa heran dan bingung akan tingkahmu. Mungkin mereka beranggapan kau sudah gila karena menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Jangan harap aku akan menuruti ucapanmu lagi, Midorima Shintarou! Kukembalikan cincinmu. Dengan ini berarti kita sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi." Ujarmu seraya melepaskan cincin yang melingkari jari manismu. Menyimpannya di atas meja kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak peduli teriakkan Satsuki yang memanggil namamu berulang kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Oke, aku tahu ... Aku masih banyak utang FF yang belum terselesaikan.**

**Tapi sekarang malah bikin FF baru lagi.**

**Maafkan aku! #Tangkupin kedua tangan di depan dada# **

**Aku pasti akan selesaikan semua FF yang masih belum rampung kok. Beneran deh!**

**Tetap dukung dan kasih semangat aja, entah itu lewat review, fav or foll FFku. **

**Apapun bentuknya aku akan terima kok :-)**

**FF Midorima x Readers ini aku persembahkan khusus untuk temanku _"Regitta Rahmanda" _yang telah me_request_ jauh-jauh hari dan kebetulan dapat idenya hari ini, jadi aku bikin langsung kemudian publish di FFn sebelum hilang _mood_.**

**Umumnya aku persembahkan untuk penggemar Midorima aja deh ;-)**

**JUST 3 SHOOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKITT**

Kau sangat terkejut saat sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna biru hampir saja menabrakmu. Untung saja motor itu segera menghindarimu, hingga kecelakaan pun tak terjadi. Si Pengendara membuka helmnya, menampakkan sosok lelaki berambut _navy blue_. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempatmu—dimana kini kau tengah terduduk di sisi trotoar dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, ketakutan dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kalau menyebrang jalan hati-hati dong. Kau ingin mati ya? Dasar gadis bodoh! Jika saja aku—[name]?" Lelaki itu menghentikan omelannya ketika menyadari wajahmu yang tak asing baginya.

"Daiki-_kun_ …" Kau langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh besar lelaki itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau berniat bunuh diri heh? Jangan menabrakkan diri ke motorku kalau kau memang ingin mati. Dasar bodoh!" Ia malah memarahimu tanpa berniat menghentikan tangisanmu.

"Bawa aku pergi darisini! Aku mohon, Daiki-_kun_!" Lirihmu di tengah isak tangis yang kian memilukan. Mencengkram erat kaos yang dipakai Daiki, meluapkan rasa sakit di hatimu.

"Hah …" Daiki menghela nafas. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Kemanapun." Jawabmu cepat. "Terserah kau akan membawaku kemana, asalkan kita segera pergi darisini." Menenggelamkan wajahmu yang basah oleh air mata ke dada bidang milik Daiki.

"Baiklah." Ujar Daiki kemudian setelah terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir. Ia memegangi kedua bahumu, mendorongnya pelan, memandangimu yang kini terlihat sangat berantakkan dan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. "Berhenti menangis atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini! Kau membuatku seperti seorang penjahat di mata semua orang, jika mereka melihat kita."

"_Gomenasai_." Kau mengusap wajahmu dengan tangan. Berusaha keras menghentikan tangisan meski dirasa sangat sulit.

"Begitu lebih baik." Daiki mengembangkan senyum tulus. "Ayo pergi!" Ia berjalan menghampiri motornya, diikuti olehmu yang berjalan di belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Daiki santai. Meneguk minuman kalengnya, melemparkan pandangannya ke atas langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. "Aku yakin Midorima dan Satsuki tak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau katakan. Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan! Kau—"<p>

"Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri." Sentakmu setengah berteriak, membuat lelaki itu bungkam seketika tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisiku? Apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika melihat tunanganmu sendiri tengah bermesraan dengan lelaki lain? Sementara sikapnya berubah dingin padamu akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Daiki-_kun_? Apa? Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Emosimu meluap-luap, tak tertahankan lagi. Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi. Kau menutup wajahmu dengan tangan, menenggelamkannya di atas kedua lututmu yang tertekuk.

Daiki terdiam.

Bingung dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia memang hebat dalam hal basket, namun dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan perempuan ia sangatlah payah dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Diam adalah jalan yang tepat baginya. Membiarkanmu menangis untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk.

Kini kalian tengah berada di padang rumput dekat sungai. Sepi dan tenang. Hanya suara hewan malam dan hembusan angin yang terdengar. Suasana ini sangatlah cocok untukmu yang memang sangat membutuhkan ketenangan. Dan Daiki telah memilih tempat yang tepat dengan membawamu kesana.

**10 menit berlalu.**

Keheningan masih setia menyelimuti kalian.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Kau hanya menangis dengan posisi yang tak berubah sedikitpun, sedangkan Daiki hanya memandangi langit malam sembari sesekali melirik kearahmu melalui sudut matanya. Mengacak rambut _navy blue_nya kasar, merasa bingung dengan situasi yang ada.

"Ekhmm …" Daiki berdehem. Sengaja. Berharap perhatianmu akan teralihkan padanya. Namun yang terjadi, kau tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"[name] …" Panggilnya hati-hati. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 20.00. Tak terasa kalian telah mengahabiskan waktu tiga jam di tempat itu tanpa banyak bertukar kata.

Perlahan kau mengangkat wajahmu. Melirik ke samping, dimana Daiki berada. "Bolehkan aku menginap di tempatmu?" Suaramu serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"A-apaaa?" Daiki terkejut mendengar ucapanmu itu. Ia segera mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula, berdehem pelan kemudian berkata: "Tidak bisa. Midorima akan membunuhku jika tahu aku membawa tunangannya menginap di rumahku."

"Bahkan ia tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya bukan? Ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Ia sudah tak menganggapku tunangannya lagi. Ia lebih memilih Satsuki dibandingkan diriku." Ujarmu lemas. Semua tenagamu telah terkuras habis, ditambah kau melewatkan makan sore dan makan malam hingga tak ada pasokan energi ke dalam tubuhmu.

"Memangnya kau sudah mengecek ponselmu? Kau tahu darimana kalau ia tak menghubungimu?" Tanya Daiki membuatmu tersadar bahwa sejak tadi kau tak mengecek ponselmu. Terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan kacau yang melandamu.

Tangan kananmu merogoh saku blazer yang tengah kau pakai, berdecak kesal karena ternyata ponselmu mati kehabisan baterai.

"Ponselku mati." Ujarmu seraya memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. "Seharusnya Shintarou-_kun_ mencariku, jika ia memang masih menganggap dan menginginkan eksistensiku di dalam hidupnya."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai, Midorima?" Tanya Daiki tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, membuatmu heran dan tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku menerima cintanya saat itu? Dan lagi jika aku tak mencintainya, tak mungkin aku mau bertunangan dengannya." Ujarmu panjang lebar merasa tak terima dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Daiki. Ia seolah meragukan perasaanmu untuk Shintarou selama ini.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, seharusnya kau percaya padanya." Ujar Daiki tenang namun tepat mengenai hatimu. Ia meneguk sisa minuman kaleng di tangannya kemudian melemparkannya ke danau, "Buang semua perasaan ragu dan pikiran negatifmu itu! Cukup percaya padanya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku sudah mengenal mereka jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dirimu. Selesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin! Mengerti?" Sebuah minuman kaleng dingin menempel di dahimu.

Kau meringis pelan karena rasa dingin itu. Mengedipkan mata berulang kali, mencoba mencerna semua kata yang diucapkan Daiki. Mencoba menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Apa benar lelaki yang kini tengah berada di sampingmu adalah Aomine Daiki? Ragu dan tak percaya. Seorang lelaki seperti ia bisa mengucapkan rangkaian kata bermakna dalam yang mampu membuat hati dan pikiranmu tergerak. Merasa sadar akan sesuatu, bahwa memang jika kepercayaan adalah hal terpenting dalam membina sebuah hubungan.

"Kau terpesona olehku heh?" Daiki menyeringai saat melihatmu tetap memandangi wajahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

**GYUTT**

Tanpa basa-basi kau memeluk tubuh Daiki, "_Arigatou_, Daiki-_kun_. Aku tak menyangka lelaki bodoh dan mesum sepertimu bisa berkata hal seperti itu. Sungguh mengejutkan sekali! Apa benar ini kau?"

"Oi oi! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh dan mesum! Sebenarnya kau berniat berterimakasih padaku atau tidak sih?" Gerutu Daiki kesal.

Kau tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Daiki. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kalian akan saling mengatai ataupun mengejek, namun tak jarang kalian akan saling menghibur dan menyemangati satu sama lainnya. Kedekatanmu dengan Satsuki otomatis membuatmu dekat pula dengan Daiki. Hingga ia menjadi teman lelaki paling dekat denganmu diantara anggota generasi kejaiban lainnya—kecuali Shintarou tentu saja, karena ia memiliki arti yang berbeda bagimu.

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang, Daiki-_kun_!" Pintamu seraya melepaskan pelukkan, mengembangkan senyum manis yang membuat hati Daiki menjadi lega.

"Hm, ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>KRIETT<strong>

Kau membuka pintu rumah perlahan, melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Dahimu mengernyit mendapati semua lampu masih padam, suasana rumah sepi tak menunjukkan keberadaan seseorang. Itu berarti sejak tadi Shintarou belum kembali kesana. Namun mengapa pintu rumah tak terkunci?

Bulu kudukmu meremang seketika, bergidik ngeri merasakan suatu fisasat buruk. Tak berani melangkah lebih jauh lagi, hanya berdiam diri di ruang tengah. Berniat pergi keluar rumah, meminta bantuan pada tetangga atau siapapun. Namun seseorang membekap mulutmu dengan sapu tangan, mengunci tubuhmu hingga tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Apa kau merindukanku, [name]?" Suara seorang lelaki yang sangat kau kenali memasuki indera pendengaranmu.

'Hanamiya-_kun_ … TI-TIDAK! Mengapa ia ada disini? Bagaimana bisa ia masuk? Siapapun tolong aku!' Batinmu panik luar biasa. Kepalamu mendadak pusing dan terasa berat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Hanamiya—lelaki berambut hitam, berkulit pucat yang kini dengan berani menelusuri lehermu menggunakan hidung mancungnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat tubuhmu seperti terkena aliran listrik. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sekarang hm?"

'TIDAK!' Kau berusaha keras memberontak. Menendang, meronta, apapun kau lakukan agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Hanamiya.

Ia adalah mantan kekasihmu ketika SMP. Julukan _bad boy_ telah melekat pada dirinya. Hal itulah yang membuatmu takut dan khawatir saat ini. Takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Oughh!" Ringis Hanamiya saat kau berhasil menginjak kakinya. "Kau tetap kasar seperti dulu, [name]." Ia mendorong tubuhmu ke atas sofa empuk yang terletak tak jauh disana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang kau inginkan? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?" Beberapa pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutmu. Sementara Hanamiya terus melangkah mendekat, sedangkan kau beringsut menjauhinya.

Kini penglihatanmu mulai mengabur seiring rasa pusing yang bertambah di kepalamu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi padamu.

"Tenanglah, [name]!" Ujar Hanamiya masih memasang seringai yang membuatmu kian ketakutan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa saling berhadapan denganmu, tenang dan santai. Menumpangkan kakinya sembari menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Mudah bagiku untuk masuk kesini karena aku memiliki kuncinya."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hamamiya-_kun_?" Suaramu melemah seiring kesadaranmu yang perlahan menghilang. Kau tak sadarkan diri. Dan Hanamiya hanya menyeringai melihat kau tergolek lemah tak berdaya seperti itu.

"_Mission success_." Ujar Hanamiya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Tadinya mau kubuat 2SHOOT, tapi ternyata kepanjangan.**

**Jadinya aku buat 3SHOOT deh. Hehehe ... #Author labil#**

**Terimakasih pada kalian yang telah membaca, memfavourite, memfollow, dan mereview FF ini :-)**

**Semua itu sangat berharga bagi Author. Serius deh! Nambah semangat dalam berkarya.**

**Tak keberatan dong kasih reviewnya lagi di chapter ini? #Kedipin mata#**

**Aku balas review lewat inbox ya.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 (Ending) :***


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 (Ending) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal pertama yang kau lihat saat sadar adalah sinar lampu. Membuat matamu menyipit karena silau. Mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, memijat pelan kepalamu yang masih berdenyut pusing. Perlahan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang nampak asing.

Kini kau tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih. Nampak seperti sebuah kamar hotel. Hotel? Kau terpekik kaget. Segera melihat seluruh tubuhmu sendiri. Helaan nafas lega mengalun di bibirmu saat menyadari bahwa semua terlihat normal. Tak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Pakaianmu pun masih lengkap. Tubuhmu baik-baik saja, tak kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

"Shintarou-_kun_ …" Terisak pelan. Kau mulai menangis lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali di hari ini kau mengeluarkan air mata. Rasanya hari ini merupakan hari terberat di dalam hidupmu. Banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi, membuat emosi serta tenagamu terkuras hingga ke dasarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Kau mencoba bangkit, berdiri menggunakan kedua kakimu. Namun ternyata kau tak mampu. Kakimu terlalu lemas untuk menyangga bobot tubuhmu sendiri, hingga akhirnya kau terjatuh ke lantai. Terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa _Kami-sama_? Apa salahku? Kenapa semuanya jadi berantakkan seperti ini?" Kau mengepalkan kedua tangan, menundukkan kepala dalam, membiarkan tetesan air matamu membasahi lantai.

**KRIETT**

Suara pintu terbuka diiringi langkah kaki seseorang yang kian mendekat kearahmu.

"Aku mohon … Biarkan aku pergi, Hanamiya-_kun_!" Lirihmu penuh permohonan tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ada di dekatmu. Hanya menunduk demi menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

**PUKK**

Tangannya menyentuh kedua bahumu, "Angkat wajahmu dan tataplah aku! Bukankah kau merindukanku dan ingin melihat wajahku?" Suara bariton yang begitu kau rindukan. Berasal dari seseorang yang begitu kau cintai, begitu berharga bagi hidupmu. Ia adalah Midorima Shintarou. Bukan Hanamiya Makoto, seperti apa yang kau kira beberapa saat lalu.

"Shi-shintarou _kun_ …" Ujarmu seolah tak percaya melihat lelaki itu kini tengah berada di depanmu. Berjongkok sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang telah lama tak diperlihatkannya.

"Iya. Ini aku." Ujar Shintarou lembut. Ia menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukkannya, mengecupi kepalamu berulang kali. Penuh kerinduan seakan tak bertemu selama beberapa tahun. "_Gomenasai_. _Gomen_, atas semua hal yang terjadi hari ini."

"Kau jahat, Shintarou-_kun_ …" Tangisanmu meledak. Memukuli tubuh Shintarou namun tak berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya, tak juga membalasnya. "Kau sangat jahat padaku. Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …"

"_Gomenasai_ …" Shintarou mempererat pelukkannya. Menerima setiap pukulanmu dengan lapang dada. Suaranya terdengar sendu, penuh penyesalan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kemana saja kau sejak tadi hah? Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi kan? Kau lebih memilih Satsuki-_chan_ dibandingkan aku? Kau benar-benar jahat, Shintarou-_kun_. Aku membenci—"

**CUPP**

Perkataanmu terputus oleh suatu benda hangat nan kenyal yang membungkam mulutmu. Shintarou mencium bibirmu. Manis dan menenangkan. Entah mengapa ciumannya seketika membuatmu membeku, lemah, dan pasrah. Tak lagi memukulinya. Hanya memejamkan matamu seperti yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu.

Menikmati ciuman kedua kalian.

Ciuman yang kalian rasakan setelah lama menjalin hubungan. Ciuman pertama terjadi saat kalian masih berpacaran. Bagi seorang lelaki seperti Shintarou, melakukan hal romantis bukanlah keahliannya. Yang kalian lakukan selama masa berpacaran hanyalah berpegangan tangan ketika berjalan bersama, tak lebih dan tak akan mungkin lebih dari itu. Ia terlalu kaku dan dingin. Yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hidupnya hanya dua hal. Pertama basket dan kedua belajar. Lantas kau berada di urutan berapa?

Ketika kau mencoba bertanya padanya suatu hari mengenai hal tersebut, ia menjawab: "_Kau adalah hal yang berbeda, [name]. Arti penting dirimu dan basket tak bisa disejajarkan. Tentu saja kau berada di urutan pertama. Dan akan tetap berada disana. Bukannya aku menggombal, itu adalah kenyataan yang aku rasakan. Aku mencintai basket, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan basket._"

Air mata kian mengalir deras membasahi pipimu, mengingat ucapan Shintarou saat itu telah menyadarkanmu akan suatu hal. Shintarou terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Manik _emerald_nya menatapmu khawatir, "_Gomenasai_. Sepertinya aku telah bersikap keterlaluan. Jangan menangis lagi, [name]! Ini semua memang salahku. Seharusnya aku—"

Kau menyimpan telunjukmu di bibirnya, "Akulah yang harus minta maaf padamu. _Gomen_, karena aku telah meragukan perasaanmu." Menghambur kembali ke dalam pelukkannya. Kini kau yang memeluknya. Erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya meski untuk sesaat.

Yang kalian lakukan hanya berpelukkan. Menghabiskan detik dan menit yang terlewat tanpa bicara. Cukup menyalurkan semua perasaan melalui pelukkan hangat dari masing-masing tubuh kalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Selamat ulang tahun, [name]!" Bisik Shintarou memecah keheningan diantara kalian.<p>

"A-apa?" Kau melepas pelukkan, menatapnya penuh tanya. Mengusap air mata di wajahmu. Memasang ekspresi bingung yang membuat Shintarou gemas.

Shintarou tersenyum tipis, "Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan melupakan ulang tahunmu, lagi."

"Ja-jadi hari ini ulang tahunku?" Tanyamu sangsi.

"Tentu saja. Dasar bodoh!" Shintarou menyentil dahimu keras, membuatmu meringis. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna cokelat padamu.

"Gaun pengantin?" Dahimu mengernyit saat mengetahui isi hadiah yang diberikan Shintarou.

"Cobalah!" Perintah Shintarou.

"Ta-tapi … Apa maksudnya kau memberikanku hadiah ini?" Kau dibuat semakin bingung olehnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus mencoba gaun milikmu, [name]. Akupun sudah mencoba jas milikku tadi." Shintarou berdiri, berjalan santai menuju pintu ketika suara bel menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian. Tak lama ia telah kembali dengan membawa segelas minuman dan sepiring makanan.

"Aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana Hanamiya-_kun_? Tadi ia yang membawaku kesini. Ia membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah kita. Aku—" Perkataanmu kembali terhenti. Namun kali ini bukan ciuman Shintarou penyebabnya, melainkan sebuah onigiri masuk ke dalam mulutmu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan semuanya. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Sejak tadi kau belum makan kan?" Ujar Shintarou tanpa dosa setelah menyuapkan onigiri yang hampir membuatmu tersedak.

"Shintarou-_kun_ … Uhuukk … Uhuukk … Kau ingin membuatku mati ya?" Teriakmu kesal. Mengunyah onigiri dengan cepat.

"Jangan berlebihan, [name]! Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu pergi mandi! Setelah itu segeralah tidur." Shintarou mulai memerintah. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sembari memainkan ponselnya, sementara kau duduk di atas sofa yang terletak tak jauh tempat tidur.

"Tck, kau kembali menjadi menyebalkan. Dasar Tukang Perintah!" Dengusmu berpura-pura kesal. Melahap makanan kesukaanmu dengan semangat, karena memang kau sudah sangat lapar sejak tadi. Onigiri dan tempura saus tiram merupakan kombinasi sempurna bagimu.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup. Jangan sampai terlambat bangun! Besok kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan di gereja yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel ini."

"Uhuukkk … Uhuukkk …" Kau terbatuk. Sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Shintarou. "A-apa ma-maksudmu? Ki-kita akan menikah besok? Bu-bukankah pernikahan kita dua bulan lagi?" Tanyamu tergagap.

Shintarou menghela nafas, berjalan mendekatimu. Tangan kanannya mencubit pipimu gemas, "Kau terlalu cerewet. Besok kita akan menikah. Semuanya telah siap. Tentu aku tak melakukannya sendirian. Momoi, anggota generasi keajaiban, kedua orangtuamu, kedua orangtuaku, dan juga Hanamiya telah membantuku menyiapkan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"A-apa?" Matamu membulat sempurna. "Ke-kenapa? Hanamiya-_kun_ juga? Berarti semua hal yang terjadi hari ini adalah bagian dari rencanamu?" Otakmu telah berhasil membaca dan menelaah serangkaian kejadian yang telah terjadi, ditambah dengan penjelasan dari Shintarou membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas dan dimengerti.

"Itu adalah kejutan ulang tahunmu." Shintarou berlutut di hadapanmu, menggenggam kedua tanganmu. "Apa kau terkejut? Dan pernikahan kita besok adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu yang sebenarnya."

"Te-tentu saja. A-aku … A-aku …" Kau memasang ekspresi terkejut yang begitu kentara. Membuat senyum Shintarou sedikit lebih terlihat dari biasanya.

Ekspresi wajahmu sangatlah lucu. Jika saja yang melihat hal itu adalah orang lain, maka sudah dipastikan mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatmu. Namun yang kini ada di hadapanmu adalah Midorima Shintarou, lelaki berhati dingin yang tak suka banyak menunjukkan ekspresi. Sehingga hanya itulah ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan ketika melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Apakah Daiki-_kun_ juga?"

"Ah, Iya. Iapun termasuk ke dalam rencanaku."

"Shintarou-_kun no baka_!" Kau merangkul leher Shintarou, memeluknya. Meluapkan perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatimu. Meneteskan air mata yang berlatarkan kebahagiaan, bukan lagi kesedihan ataupun kekecewaan. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_ … Aku sangat mencintaimu …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Keesokkan harinya…]<strong>

Pernikahan kalian berlangsung meriah. Mewah dan berkesan. Setelah pengucapan janji di gereja yang disaksikan seorang pastur, orangtua, kerabat, dan teman-teman, kalian melanjutkan acara di hotel—tempat kalian menginap semalam.

Resepsi pernikahan kalian sengaja dilaksanakan disana. Semua telah tersusun rapi dan sempurna. Kau sangat bersyukur mendapatkan seorang lelaki seperti Shintarou. Ia tampan, jenius, bertanggungjawab, dan yang paling penting ia sangat mencintaimu sama seperti rasa cintamu yang tak akan mungkin bisa terhitung ataupun terukur oleh apapun.

Ucapan selamat pun berdatangan pada kalian. Satsuki bahkan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali atas kejadian kemarin, dan tentu saja kau memaafkannya karena semua itu tidaklah nyata. Melainkan hanya sandiwara belaka. Bagian dari rencana Shintarou, salah satu kejutan ulang tahunmu. Daiki dan anggota generasi keajaiban yang lain pun nampak hadir. Mengucapkan selamat dan doa agar kalian hidup bahagia hingga maut yang memisahkan.

Semua orang saling berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan kalian yang merupakan Raja dan Ratu di hari ini. Berbalutkan busana elegan yang senada dan serasi satu sama lainnya. Membuat kalian nampak mengagumkan. Cantik dan tampan. Sungguh pasangan yang sempurna di mata orang-orang!

"Ada apa, [name]?" Tanya Shintarou heran melihatmu hanya terdiam. Hanya memandangi wajahnya sembari tersenyum penuh cinta. Bergerak senada mengikuti alunan musik yang bergema.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekali. _Arigatou_, Shintarou-_kun_." Ujarmu seraya menyimpan kepalamu di atas dadanya. Menghentikan gerakkan dansa yang tengah kalian lakukan, melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilmu di punggung lebarnya.

"Berhentilah berterimakasih padaku!" Shintarou membalas pelukkanmu. "Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Midorima [name]. Istriku …" Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahimu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shintarou-_kun_. Suamiku …" Balasmu malu-malu.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" Suara Hanamiya menghancurkan momen romantis diantara kalian. Ia muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan kalian, dengan seringai khas yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Kalian segera melepaskan pelukkan. Rona merah merambati wajah kalian saat ini. Sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah oleh Hanamiya. Apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu mendengar semua percakapan kalian sejak tadi? Tidak! Semoga saja ia tak mendengarnya. Harap kalian dalam hati.

"_A-arigatou_, Hanamiya-_kun_." Ujarmu canggung. Tangan kananmu meraih tangan Shintarou, menggenggamnya erat.

"_Arigatou_ atas bantuanmu, Hanamiya. Jika bukan karena bantuan darimu, semua ini tak akan berhasil dengan sempurna." Shintarou mengulurkan tangannya. Tulus mengucapkan terimakasih pada lelaki itu.

"Tak masalah." Ujar Hanamiya santai, membalas uluran tangan Shintarou. "Lagipula aku senang bisa membantu." Seringainya kian lebar dan misterius.

Hanamiya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi darisana, ia mengatakan hal yang membuat emosi Shintarou meledak bagaikan bom atom yang akan menghancurkan seluruh ruangan di hotel itu. Membuat wajahmu panik dan bingung untuk meredakan kemarahan suamimu yang terlihat menakutkan. Siap membunuh siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam dan aura gelap yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Hanamiya Makoto." Desis Shintarou penuh ancaman. Ia menggertakkan giginya keras sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Meluapkan emosi yang menyerangnya.

"Tenanglah, Shintarou-_kun_! Jangan sampai kau merusak pesta kita." Kau berusaha menenangkan suamimu. Mengusap dadanya lembut, menggenggam tangannya erat. Menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tak berlari untuk mengejar Hanamiya dan membunuhnya di tempat ini. Bisa-bisa acara pernikahanmu akan berubah menjadi tragedi pembunuhan Hanamiya dengan tersangka utama suamimu.

"Aku ingin penjelasan darimu, [name]." Ujar Shintarou menatapmu tajam.

**GLUPH**

"A-akan kujelaskan semuanya setelah pesta ini selesai."

Memang apa yang telah dikatakan Hanamiya hingga membuat Shintarou begitu marah?

Hanamiya mengatakan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Midorima. Karena kau … Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencium [name]."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Alhamdullilah ... Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Fyuhh ... #Usap keringat di dahi#**

**Terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah memberikan review, memfavourite & memfollow FF ini :-) #Maaf gak bias sebutin satu-satu#**

**Semoga endingnya tak mengecewakan. Dan kalaupun mengecewakan, ya diterima aja dengan ikhlas. Hehehe ...**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fanfictionku yang lain!**

**BERIKAN REVIEW DI CHAPTER TERAKHIR INI! ;-)**


End file.
